Jail-Break
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: He was innocent. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He decided that there was no point in struggling and went to jail. There he met his new cellmate. They were very competitive on the basketball court...but what will happen within their cell? WARNING: AkaFuri instead of AkaKuro, Kuroko will be used for something else that'll suit him better.
1. Chapter 1 - Day 1

**Note: **This is my very first _AoKaga_ fic.

**Warning: **Slight OOC.

_Jail-Break_

Day #1

He was innocent. He was just at the _wrong_ place at the _wrong_ time. He hollered and tried to get out of the grasps of the police men. How did he get in this situation you ask? Well, earlier in the day, one of his classmates that seemed quite friendly asked him to meet him in that place. The tall man being completely clueless at times didn't notice the mischievous smirk that dawned on his classmate's face. So he went. And that's how he got in the situation. It turned out that the very destination that his classmate sent him to was where kidnapped children, that have been lost for 2 years now have been kept. Also, the worst part was that his classmate wasn't there.

"I guess innocent people are sent to jail all the time..." he thought. He stopped struggling once he was pushed into the cop car. He decided he should just go with the flow because struggling would cause more trouble. The red-head wasn't the kind of person to just get out and run, he was the kind of person to fight for himself and others. Even though he may not be the brightest in academics, he was at least smart enough to stop struggling...for now at least.

He was innocent. He knew he was. The problem was that no-one believed him. He decided to just wait until someone would realize that he was innocent and set him free, but little did he know that that would take months, possibly years.

* * *

He was dragged through many doors with password key cards and he also had to go through a scanner. He even had to give them his stuff. What is he going to do when he gets really bored? All he really hoped for was a basketball, but a pen and paper is good enough! Enough to get rid of his soon to be boredom. Since he hasn't gone to court yet, he would have to stay at the jail until then. The cuffs were taken off him and then he was shoved towards his jail cell. Somebody was already there, lying on the top bunk. The other guy grunted to show that he recognize his new roommate's presence. From what the red-head observed the guy had tanned skin and dark blue hair.

"Hello. I'm Kagami Taiga. What's your name?" he said.

"Aomine Daiki. Now stop talking and let me sleep." his new roommate said almost immediately. Ever since Kagami got there, his 'new' roommate didn't even spare a glance at him. He sighed and just laid down on the bottom bunk.

He sighed yet again and then whispered, "Aomine, nice to meet you." It was however loud enough for Aomine to here the comment himself.

Aomine decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep with the new presence and opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. "What are you in for?" he said gruffly.

Kagami, at first, didn't notice that Aomine spoke. "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Aomine eyes grew wide and he smirked. At least he wasn't the only one now. Everyone thought that he would be a criminal because of his appearance and expressions, but he was actually innocent. "Huh. We're the same."

"Really?" Aomine could hear a light rustling of sheets as Kagami got off. When he turned his head, he came face to face with his new roommate, Kagami. The guy had a fierce face like a tiger, but when he smiled...he couldn't look away. He was mesmerized. _Gosh Aomine. Snap out of it. You're type is big busty girls..._But he continued to think how 'cute' the guy was when he smiled. _Cute? Did I just call him cute? Gosh. I've been influenced by everyone in this jailhouse. For goodness sake, there is a couple next door that had sex every other night, **all night**_**_ long_**.

Aomine snapped back to reality when he heard the word "basketball".

"Huh?" he asked.

"Gosh! Were you even listening? Ahomine." Kagami shouted. Aomine realized that he rather liked the new nickname his cellmate gave him, despite the meaning.

"Yes I was Bakagami. Something about basketball." he retorted back. Kagami just stared dumbfounded before smiling. "So do you like basketball? I love it. I wish I could play right now."

"Hmph. I'm good at it, but I lost interest." Aomine was telling the truth.

Kagami furrowed his split eyebrows. Aomine just realized those also. They were abnormal, but seemed to fit Kagami perfectly. "Why?" Kagami sounded desperate and he looked down. "Why would you lose interest? I mean, I have loved playing since I was little, back in America. I guess you could say that basketball is my passion and that I would never let it go... So why would you lose interest?" When Kagami looked back at Aomine, tears were brimming his eyes. Aomine just stared, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. Normally he would've ignored someone like this, but for some reason he couldn't ignore his new roommate. Why? He didn't know. "Uh..Uhm...there is a basketball court here. When we are allowed out, you wanna play?" Kagami brightened up and nodded his head. "I'm going to beat you." He shouted, competitiveness could be identified in his voice.

Aomine couldn't help by smile inwardly. Someone was actually challenging him. He just hoped that he was good. The reason why he lost interest was because nobody could beat him. All he wanted to do was find someone that he could have a proper match against that would make him have a thrill of his life. "Huh. We'll see...the _only_ one who can beat me...is me." Aomine smirked cockily.

* * *

It was around an hour later than everybody was allowed out of their cells and into the courtyard. Kagami couldn't believe his eyes. Nobody was on the basketball court. It was completely barren. He smiled unconsciously. _"That means I can have a proper one-on-one against Aomine!" _Kagami thought. Kagami then grabbed onto Aomine's arm and dragged him along towards the court. He grabbed a basketball and threw it towards Aomine. Aomine catches it without really trying. And the battle began. On the other side of the courtyard the two very competitive guys got a lot of attention. Everyone hurried over to see the game. Actually...everyone went over because they wanted to know if the new guy would be able to match with the unbeatable Aomine Daiki.


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1

_Jail-Break_

Day #1

**Note: **Gosh, you guys are awesome. Especially orangutan33 for being the first to review. Also for being the first to favorite. But most of all to: h hshshs (Guest), you're review was priceless and I was _thinking_ about whether I should or not (highly likely that I will).

* * *

The game was intense. By the time the were forced inside Aomine and Kagami were sweating bullets. And Aomine couldn't believe it...he just had the time of his life playing against Kagami. Though Kagami still had room for improvement he could easily go against Aomine. _He's the one I've been waiting for all my life...And I have to meet him here of all places...Well...I least I met him. _Kagami on the other was excited. He had never had to put up much of a fight on the basketball court till then. Until he went face to face with Aomine. His heart was racing and he just couldn't wait until he could play against Aomine again. His mind was screaming. _Gosh. That was awesome! I can't wait until I get to play with him again! Wait...play with him? Should I say 'against' him? What am I thinking...? May its because he is the only friend I have here. Yeah. That's right._

It was half past five. At this time, they weren't allowed in the courtyard but they were allowed out of the cells for showers and meals. Kagami was walking alongside Aomine when he realized that he seriously needed a shower. "Hey! Aomine! Where are the showers?" he asked the man beside him. The dark haired man thought for a second. _I think I need a shower also. Wait...I can see Kagami...Oh my AOMINE STOP THINKING OF THAT. YOU LIKE GIRLS THAT ARE BIG AND BUSTY not dudes. "Are you sure about that?" _the voice in his head said. _I'm totally sure about it! Don't say that I am not! "Well I am you. The side of you that actually knows what I want." Stop! _Aomine growled. Kagami flinched, "What's wrong?" Kagami turned to face Aomine. Aomine had a wary expression on his face. "Nothing," the tan man replied. "I need to shower, I'll go with you."

* * *

The shower room was quite crowded at that time. Also quite rowdy. Some people were trying to shower so they can quickly get out of the stuffy rooms while others just sat in the tub and talked. The first thing Kagami seemed to notice was a group of people crowding over a smaller shy-looking boy with brown hair. Kagami's ears perked knowing that something was off. "Heh. Kouki, how bout you shower with us, eh?" one of the guys said. The others chuckled and the brown-haired tried to escape but only to have his back pushed closer to the wall. The guys continued. Kagami growled and was about the charge at the group. Aomine knew what Kagami was thinking because he was thinking the exact same thing when he first got here too. Aomine placed his hand on Kagami's shoulder and pulled him back. "Dude! Look at what their doing. It is clear that he doesn't want to." Aomine just tightened his grip on Kagami, trying to prevent him from escaping his grasps. He then leaned down slightly and his lips brushed against Kagami's ear, making Kagami shudder. Aomine whispered, "Don't worry about it. He'll be okay." Right when he said those words, a small red-head walked past with a dark aura. He had mismatched eyes, one red and the other a golden shade. The smaller man growled and charged at the group. Even though they were clearly taller than him, they were scared of the smaller guy because of his menacing aura. "Get away from _my _Kouki." He said. "And you," he pointed at the one who did all the talking in the group. "If you ever call him by his first name again, oh I swear, that day would be the end of you." The group scurried away, trying to appear as 'manly' as possibly even though they clearly weren't.

"Who is he?" Kagami whisperd. Aomine placed his arm on Kagami's shoulder and leaned on him. "That's Akashi Sejurou and his lover, Furihata Kouki. They are like us. They are innocent. Akashi was proven innocent, but he decided to stay since his lover hasn't been yet. Kagami..." Aomine looked down at him. "You shouldn't get on his bad side. Actually...if you get on Furihata's good side, then he'll pretty much like you, but that isn't always guaranteed." The pair that they were talking about walked past. Akashi turned to look at the two. "Hello Daiki. Have you gotten anything from the outside?" Akashi said. Aomine shook his head. "Tetsu hasn't found anything that helps with Furihata's case, but he found something that was very interesting. Apparently he says that all of our cases are connected somehow. It connects to the kidnapping of the children in a way." Kagami's grew wide. He tugged on Aomine's shirt to grab his attention. "You mean the kids that were missing two years ago?" Kagami's voice was shaky. When he was at that place he tried to search for his younger brother, but to no avail he couldn't find him. And then he got caught. "Why? Is that why your in?" Aomine said.

Kagami looked down. He continued to hold onto Aomine's shirt tightly. For some reason, even though he just met him, he felt at ease. "I couldn't find my brother." Kagami was quiet, but Aomine and Akashi heard it loud and clear. Aomine, Furihata, and Akashi looked at him. "I was tricked. I went to the place my classmate told me to go and I realized that was where all the missing kids were kept. I looked all over and tried to find my brother, but he wasn't there." Tears streamed down his face. He cried because he couldn't find his younger brother. He also cried for the other kids that were _still _missing. "There were twenty kids that went missing two years ago, right?" He looked up and wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve.

"Daiki...who is this?" Akashi questioned. "This is Kagami Taiga, Akashi." Aomine replied. Kagami clung onto him and Aomine actually quite liked it. He didn't want Kagami to cry so he just let him cry on his shoulder. Akashi, noticing the lightened expression on Aomine's face smirked, but then had a straight face immediately after when he realized that his lover was shaking. _How could I forget. Furihata's little brother was missing too. Furihata was traumatized because they were so close before his brother went missing. _Akashi wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and pushed him towards him into a hug. He rubbed circles on his back. _You're the only person I am going to be like this with. The only. _Once the two calmed down, they continued the conversation. "Yes, there were 20 children that went missing."

Kagami nodded his head, not bothering to unwrap himself from Aomine's grasps. He felt _comfortable_ with Aomine's arms around him. "Hm..I only counted 16. The other 4, including my brother were nowhere to be seen." Kagami paused and took a deep breath. "I hope they're okay." Akashi nodded. "Even though its little, that information will be helpful. I'll tell Tetsuya about it." Kagami jerked up. "Kuroko? You guys know Kuroko?" Kagami asked. Aomine facepalmed and sighed. "I just said his name earlier." Kagami blushed and then smiled, "Uh. I was deep in thought." Aomine noticed the blush on Kagami's face and couldn't stop from blushing himself.

* * *

The duo went to shower. Aomine couldn't stop staring at Kagami's naked body and Kagami himself was taking quick glances at Aomine's toned body. He couldn't help but blush when he noticed Aomine was staring at him. "You like what you see?" Kagami teased, trying to wipe the blush of his face. "I totally do." Aomine replied back. Kagami face felt really hot as his blush deepened. _Gosh. Don't blush...Even though you're gay it doesn't seem like he is, so stop thinking about it... _

* * *

A few minutes later they walked out and headed towards the cafeteria for dinner. Kagami had his tray piled sky-high with burgers. Aomine got a burger. He could always steal some from Kagami anyways. They found Akashi and Furihata and headed towards their table. Kagami sat next to Furihata while Aomine sat next to Akashi. "Kagami, you have a big appetite." Furihata commented. Kagami scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah...I'm always hungry." At the comment Aomine wondered why Kagami's body was still so toned even though he ate so much. Aomine's mind then drifted off to how Kagami played basketball. Then it drifted off to other physical activities which then led his mind to sex. He imagined Kagami shirtless underneath him. He actually really liked it, no matter how much he tried to fight back the thought. A pair of scissors then flew right past his field of vision to stick itself into the wall. "Akashi. What was that for!?" Akashi smirked and then continued eating. Aomine finished his burger and stole one from Kagami's pile. Kagami was so engrossed in his conversation with Furihata that he didn't really notice until he tried to grab another one from his pile. He looked at Aomine and then he looked at his pile. "Ahomine! Go get your own burgers!" he shouted at the person across from him. A small smile appeared on Aomine's face. "Why would I when I could just take one from you?" Aomine attempted to grab a burger in slow motion. Kagami smack his hand away. "Keep your hands away from my food!" Kagami shouted. He then said like a child, "It's mine!" The rest of dinner went like that. Kagami busy talking to Furihata, then Aomine would take one of his burgers and then Kagami would shout at him. Akashi and Furihata glanced at each every time that happened which was a lot. They counted 25 times until they finally decided to finish. Akashi couldn't help but wonder why Aomine wanted Kagami's attention so badly. _Daiki, you've found somebody. Soon you'll know why I decided to stay with Kouki instead of going back to the outside._

* * *

The four of them headed back to their cells for the night. "Good night Kagami." Furihata said before walking into the cell next door. Akashi then walked up to Aomine and said, "Tonight's the night." and smirked. Aomine's grew wide. "What?" Kagami was clueless. "You'll see Taiga." Akashi said before walking into his cell.

* * *

It was already midnight and Kagami couldn't sleep. He could hear the banging of the bedpost against the wall and the worst part was that he was actually excited. You could tell based on his hard-on. Kagami laid there and stared upward wondering if Aomine was able to sleep or not? He decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep and got out of bed and paced around the room trying to cool himself down. Little did he know that Aomine just watched him pace around from the top bunk. Aomine was excited too. He couldn't stop himself from imagining Kagami pinned down under him with an erotic expression on his face. He wanted to do it so badly. Kagami started up the ladder that led to Aomine's bunk. _"I really want to sleep next to him some reason." _Kagami thought. Unconsciously he climbed up the ladder. He knew that the bed would be sturdy enough for two. Aomine, realizing that Kagami was moving up quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Kagami was all calmed down and he blindly climbed into the sheets next to Aomine snuggling into his warm body heat. He was out like a light in seconds feeling how comfortable it was next to Aomine. Aomine couldn't help but blushing he tried to calm himself down. Once he did he contemplated whether he should put his arm around Kagami who's head was resting on his chest. After what seemed like hours he finally placed his arms around Kagami. Kagami moved around into a better position and then snuggled more. _"Note: Kagami really likes snuggling." _Aomine thought and then he went to sleep, completely forgetting what was happening in the next cell over.

* * *

In the next cell over Akashi was smirking. "Why are you smirking Akashi?" Akashi looked down into his lover and then thrust into him. "What did I tell you to call me?" He then thrust in more. "Ah. Se-Sei-Uhn-Seijuro." Akashi who was now pleased leaned down to kiss his beloved on the lips. "Daiki has found the one for him." he said. Furihata smiled. He was truly happy for Aomine because he always seemed lonely. His smile fell away a bright red blush was slapped onto his face when Akashi started sucking onto his neck.

* * *

**Note: **I can't believe I wrote this... (blushes)


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 2

_Jail-Break_

Day #2

The sun was bright. Streaming in through their cell window. Aomine woke up with a grown. It took him a minute to realize that the was something heavy on him. He glanced around, a blush appearing on his tan face. Kagami's head was resting on his chest, his arm over his stomach, and his legs tangled together with Aomine's. Aomine tried to untangle himself from the mess of limbs, but Kagami pushed closer towards Aomine with his every movement. Eventually Aomine gave up. He lay there staring up at the ceiling. Thinking...trying to prevent himself from waking up the other guy next to him. He glanced down at Kagami's sleeping face and couldn't help but smile at the way Kagami's hair was spread out across Aomine's chest. He watched the rise and fall of Kagami's chest as he slept peacefully. He glanced at Kagami's face. Kagami's face was so calm and innocent even with the events that he had been through the day before. Then he heard a beautiful voice, " ..." Kagami groaned. "Aomi..." With that Aomine couldn't help his eyes. They were glued onto Kagami's red lips that seemed to be ready for him. _Ready for him..._ He couldn't help himself. He leaned down and gently placed his lips over Kagami's. The taste was intoxicating and he deepened the kiss. Kagami moaned into Aomine's mouth with turned him on even more. He took that advantage and forced his tongue to find its partner and have a little war dance. Another moaned escaped from Kagami as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Blue eyes came in contact with red. Aomine pulled back. Both of them breathing heavily and blushing bright red. They were still in the same position as before, their legs still tangled together. Kagami's blush deepened when he asked, "Wh-What happened?"

Aomine started to babble. "Uh-I. You wanted to sleep next to me. And...well...I woke up...and then you whispered my name...and then well..." Aomine rubbed the back of his next and turned his face away from Kagami's, his blush deepening. Kagami smiled because he thought that Aomine's reaction was adorable. He leaned in and kissed Aomine's cheek. "Yeah...sure." Kagami untangled himself from Aomine and slowly got himself down the ladder steps. Aomine continued to sit there dumbfounded, his hand touching where Kagami just kissed him. Wherever he was touched by Kagami burned. It tingled. It took him a minute for him to recover.

"Oiy! Ahomine!" Kagami smirked, knowing Aomine hated the name (he actually really liked it). Aomine snapped his head into the voice's direction and growled, "What!?" He regretted turning. When he turned Kagami was pulling a shirt over his toned body. Aomine gulped. _Aren't I straight? Why do I think it looks so..hot...?_

"We have new neighbors." Kagami said. They heard voices one was very loud and one seemed very annoyed.

"I'M SORRY SHIN-CHAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOSE IT!" The black-haired whined, latching his arms onto the taller man. (1)

"If you didn't lose the receipt we wouldn't have been here." The tall, green-haired man said annoyingly, shaking the other guy off him. "I actually bought it...Since you lost the receipt they thought were STOLE IT!"

"Shin-chan~" the other guy whined.

"They thought I stole golden statue! I actually bought it with my own money! If you didn't lose the receipt I would have my lucky item and not be in _this_ situation." The guy with glasses tried to calm himself down when he noticed that his accomplice wasn't whining anymore, but was actually crying. "Takao, I'm sorry, but we wouldn't have been in this situation if it weren't for this."

"Shin-chan~ You forgive me right? Why else are you being so nice to me?" Takao looked up at the taller man.

The tall man turned his head away. Takao couldn't notice the light blush on his face, but we did. "No-No I'm not." He used his taped fingers to push up his glasses.

* * *

They followed everyone into the courtyard. I was bouncing all around Midorima trying to pull him to specific area. That was until we noticed the blazes of intense light coming from the basketball court. There we saw two guys. One was a bit taller and faster than the other with tan skin and dark blue hair. The other, even though he wasn't as fast as the other had an extremely good jump, with red hair and eyes. The tanned guy flew past the other. The red-head smirked and managed to catch up with him, trying to block the other guy with his powerful jump. However, the other guy looped to the side and the ball went into the net. The tanned guy landed before the red-head. The red-head tripped on the other's foot and landed right on top of him. The tanned guy being on the bottom and the red-haired on top, their chests against each other. The two of them stared at each other for a minute before the red-head shifted and ended up sitting in the other guy's lap. The dark haired guy seemed amused and started tickling the other. "Stop! Stop Aomine. That tickles!" The so called "Aomine" pushed Kagami down and hovered over him, continuing to tickle him. "Stop! Ah! I can't..." pants "breath." Aomine stops. They stayed in that position for a bit of time. Aomine seemed to look around and Kagami tooked a hold of his face and pushed himself up so their lips could collide in a mouth-watering kiss. I stared for a second and then continued to jump onto Midorima trying to kiss him also. He managed to dodge me each time, but this time I could see a dusting of pink on his face.

* * *

"Kagami Taiga! Aomine Daiki! Someone has come to visit you guys. Aomine froze and pulled away from Kagami. As much as he wanted to continue he didn't really want anyone to see them. He actually didn't want to see how cute Kagami looked under him. He didn't want anyone to see Kagami's sexy expression...He didn't want..._Wait...What!? Since when have I..._

* * *

The two of them walked into the visiting room. (2) Kagami ran towards a black haired guy that Aomine didn't recognize and Tetsu. Kagami hugged the unknown guy and I couldn't help from clenching my fists at my side. I watched them until Tetsu walked up to me. "Hello, Aomine-kun. I found some information." They all sat down at one table. Kagami was next to the black-haired guy and Kuroko was next to Aomine. "Hello. I am Himuro Tatsuya. I am a 'brother' Kagami's and I am helping Kuroko with this case." He stuck out his hand so Aomine could shake it. Aomine glanced at it and ignored it. Tatsuya sat there and realized the looked in Aomine's eyes that he recognized so much because his boyfriend Murasakibara was always..._jealous._

"Anyways, I have found some information. But it may be sad." Kuroko started. "We found one of the four that is still missing." Kuroko paused and took a deep breath. "He was found in the bottom a river." Kuroko took out the picture and the first thing that Kagami saw was red hair. "WHAT!?" he shouted and grabbed the picture from Kuroko's hands. Kuroko knew that was going to happen. Kagami stared at the picture for a second. The boy had long red hair and red eyes. Kagami sighed. "Thank goodness it's not my brother. I hope he is still okay. But still...even though I don't know this guy I feel sad for his family..." Kagami stared at the picture.

Kuroko was relieved that it wasn't Kagami's brother. He knew it wasn't Akashi's or Furihata's so he was happy. "Something else that we found out is that they are keeping all the ones with special talents are pretty hair or eyes. They abandon the kids that don't have anything they want and they kill the ones that lose their talents. Kagami, did your brother have anything they might want?" Tatsuya said.

Aomine watched Kagami as his face fell. "Uh...He was the odd one out in our family. Everyone has red hair and red eyes, but he was the one that was born with gold eyes. He has extremely good eye-sight and he can kind of predict the future, but only a short glimpse. The future of _everyone _except his." Kagami paused and then a small smile appeared on his face. "You know...Aomine...he saw you in one of his dreams. He told me about you and all and I couldn't believe it was you when I first met you yesterday." Kagami laughed. "He even saw us kissing once and when he told me it was so embarrassing." Kagami blushed. "I wonder how he is though.

Tatsuya couldn't help but smirking. He knew a lot about Aomine Daiki. He was known as a playboy, but he couldn't believe that he would actually for someone. But Tatsuya was also very protective of his 'brother'. Even though Aomine might've changed he didn't like how he could take the innocence of his little brother away. Tatsuya put his arms around Kagami, "Don't worry, we'll find your brother."

* * *

On the other side of the visiting room was a blonde haired guy who seemed excited and happy attacking a black-haired guy. (2) They were Kise and Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu was Kise's senpai, but before Kise was put into jail, which was a false alarm, Kasamatsu finally accepted Kise's feelings and they began dating. Kasamatsu knew that Kise didn't do the crime that he was accused of, so he promised that he would visit Kise at least once a week. The two stood up and Kise walked Kasamatsu out of the room, kissing him before he went out the door. Kasamatsu blushed and smacked Kise on the head. Kise smirked and then hugged his lover. "Bye Kasamatsu-senpai~" Kise said. Kasamatsu walked out the door. As Kise walked back towards his cell he saw light blue hair. _Kurokocchi?_

* * *

(1) This idea is thanks to EclipseKuran. Thanks so much for the idea.

(2) This idea is thanks to UltimateSoULReApeR5960. Thanks so much for the idea.

**Note: **I am doing the pairings a bit differently for this story. It'll be: AoKaga, AkaFuri, KiseKasa, Slight KiseKuro, Slight AkaKuro, MuraMuro, and MidoTaka. There is no definite pairing for Kuroko yet.


End file.
